


The Mission

by orchidbreezefc, tunahiddleston



Category: All New X-Factor, Marvel 616, X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Ballroom Dancing, Dancing, Espionage, Fancy dinners, High Class Events, Humor, M/M, UST
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2015-12-14
Packaged: 2018-05-06 16:36:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5424224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orchidbreezefc/pseuds/orchidbreezefc, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tunahiddleston/pseuds/tunahiddleston
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Serval Industries is having a billionaire gala, and Remy and Pietro (with help and super spy equipment from Doug and Warlock) are tasked with a very important stealth mission regarding one of the guests.<br/>薮猫工业举办了一场亿万富翁级晚宴，雷米与皮特罗（借助道格和术士的超级间谍设备）要针对其中一位来宾展开一场非常重要的秘密行动。</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Mission

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Mission](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4469996) by [orchidbreezefc](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orchidbreezefc/pseuds/orchidbreezefc). 



> 作者警告：文中涉及酒精，以及一位可能大部分人都不太想看到的角色，但是别担心，他摊上的只有坏事。

如果皮特罗要坦白一件他今晚完全没有预料到的事，那就是身穿燕尾服的雷米看上去有多怡然自得。出于某种原因，燕尾服总让皮特罗感到浑身难受；倒不是说他不喜欢正装打扮，他只是太躁动不安了。  
于是皮特罗虽然姿态端正，却还是感到强烈的不适，与此同时，雷米倒是没有太过正而八经，他只是步履轻盈，在某种程度上也一样得体。皮特罗完全不明白雷米是如何办到的，他静时慵懒，动起来又优雅得完美，在薮猫工业的亿万富翁级晚宴上就和在家一样泰然自若。  
他或许已经盯着雷米看了太久，因为对方注意到了。牌皇从他的小圈子里溜出来，皮特罗能从耳机里听到他用富有磁性的低音耳语致歉，这才大约让他想起自己也有一副耳机，他能听到雷米说的话，而对方完全没有走过来交谈的必要。  
他是不是说了富有磁性？  
“马克西莫夫先生，”雷米低吟道，顺来了一杯马丁尼，动作流畅得完全没有引起那位侍者的注意，然后，令皮特罗意外地，把它献给了他。皮特罗接过来打量着——盐粒、橄榄、昂贵的琴酒——感到合意，然后喝了一口。  
他努力不让自己融于其中。“很顺滑，”他勉力作出反应。  
雷米咧嘴一笑，占领了皮特罗身边的位置。“听到什么动静了吗，cher（亲爱的）？”  
皮特罗还是不知道，雷米是从什么时候起开始认为他们的关系亲近到足以向他授予这种爱称了，天可怜见这真不是他的错。他又抿了一口，并以此作为掩护，向一名身着黑白相间礼服、身分不明的金发男子偏了偏头；雷米漫不经心地跟随着他的目光，了然地眯起眼睛。  
“我想这是，我们的目标？”雷米说道，随意地卷起他的袖口。皮特罗严肃地点点头，喝完了他的酒，然后把空杯递给一位侍者，目光却没有朝她的方向看。  
“我可以混入他们之中，”皮特罗提出，转了个身，凝视着人群的另一边。  
“唔，non（不行）。我的技能也许也会派上用场。道格拉斯，来跟我家小伙讲讲道理。”  
皮特罗瞪了雷米一眼，但道格的声音清晰地传进他耳里。“应该没错，快银。这是一项双人行动。”  
皮特罗的脚尖猛烈地拍打起地面，他看着房间另一头的洛娜朝道格走了过去，一本正经地和他交谈。译码不耐烦地点着头，挥手打发了她——“说真的，就好像我不知道该怎么完成自己的任务一样——没见过这么爱发号施令的领队——不过洛娜也同意。一人执行，一人掩护。”  
“洛娜不应该插手我们的行动，”皮特罗忿忿地说，“必须得有一个人去找斯诺闲扯，而如果我们在执行任务，她就是最佳人选。”  
“雷米既能执行任务也能扯皮，”雷米说道，挤挤眼睛，“你家小伙擅长同时处理多项事务。”  
“我们不是对方家的小伙，”皮特罗回答，然后在牌皇为他抚平西装时差点吓得跳了起来。  
“你老是抱着手臂，cher（亲爱的），”牌皇说。“会损伤布料的。”  
皮特罗开始躁动不安。“我们应该先跟随目标，趁他还没——糟糕！”他又扫视了一遍场地，目标已经消失在了舞池里。“他熟悉这里的状况！该死，牌皇，他之前在和老X因子的成员说话来着，我认识他们。我本来可以混进去的！”  
“啊哦，”雷米用一种毫无歉意的可疑语气说。“好吧，如果我们就这样穿过人群，会让自己看上去和被锤子砸了的拇指一样突兀——他现在在舞池里，也就更容易接近。前提是，我能否有这个荣幸……？”  
他伸出了一只手。皮特罗意外地看着它，又看了看雷米轻松从容的微笑。他想拒绝。又想接受。  
……看在任务的份上，他同意了。  
雷米带他走进舞池，然后以一个平稳得完美无缺的姿势把皮特罗拉到跟前。他总有办法用自己的动作让快银忘了该怎么呼吸，即使是皮特罗可以预见的动作，也就是，一切动作。  
“我想领舞，”皮特罗嘶声道，调换了他们的手位。  
“你当然想，霸道总裁。唯一的问题是”——雷米把他们的手又翻了回去——“你的隐蔽性比一只死负鼠好不了多少。”  
“跳舞不需要隐蔽性。”皮特罗把他的胳膊牢牢环在雷米的腰上。  
“如果要跳着舞接近目标就绝对需要了。或者至少要圆滑一些。”他拉着皮特罗转了个圈，然后带着他向前一倾，对皮特罗突然红了的脸颊报以志得意满的微笑。其他舞者纷纷投来赞许的目光，其中绝对夹杂着一些对雷米的公然倾慕之心。  
皮特罗几乎没有注意到，他的注意力集中在保持平衡以及雷米强有力的手以及他的腿部线条以及他迷惑人心的红眼睛里的强烈情感——不是说雷米真的有某种魅惑人心的能力吗？皮特罗忘记了。也许正因如此这混蛋才这么祸水。  
“牌皇说得对，”他们耳中响起道格的声音，两人都被吓了一跳。他们站直了身子，皮特罗把手从雷米的肩上拿下来，调整了自己的领结；雷米的棕色皮肤泛着红。“还是让他领舞吧，小快。”  
“我真厌恶这个间谍设备，”皮特罗咕哝道，重新捡起完美的舞蹈站姿。  
“别对术士这么说，cher（亲爱的），你会伤到他的小心脏的。”  
“能否提醒你们一下，我来提供秘密间谍服务是受人所托的，”译码说，受到了冒犯。他言语攻击的方法就像在告诉别人，他是一个无价瑰宝，是对方把脚下污泥带入了他的领域。也可能这一切都是燕尾服的错。  
“我们爱你的服务，ami（朋友），别听坏银(Grumpsilver)的，”牌皇安慰道，在皮特罗嗤了一声时带他转了个圈。“现在，”他说，稳了稳他们的动作，“你那些航空相机连上网了吗？”  
快银的眼神越过牌皇的肩头，译码用他正与危境相连的手臂，看似随意实则严谨地戴上了一副风镜，并把它连到另一侧的术士身上。“非常清晰，”道格通过耳麦说道。“洛克(Lock)，你能不能——？谢了。你们的目标在你的一百三十五度角，雷米。”  
正在跳舞的一对停住了。皮特罗努力回忆这角度应该是顺时针还是逆时针。“Quoi（你说什么），道格拉斯？”  
“你的七十五度角，”道格用一种深切的痛苦语气重新描述道。“后方。左侧。”  
“我看到他了，”皮特罗烦躁地插入。“这边。”他强势地抓住雷米然后带着他转了个半圈——无视了雷米调笑的一声“哦，cher~（亲爱的~）”——让他直接面对着目标。“看到了？”他说，再一次放松了他抓着雷米的手，恢复到在雷米的怀抱中温和摇摆的模式，雷米的胳膊舒适地贴合着他的腰。等等，舒适并不是他想用的词——哦，管他的。  
“来吧，亲爱的，”雷米轻哼道。他换成了一种类似狐步的平滑动作。皮特罗当然能轻松地跟上，但令他惊讶的是，周围人群也轻松地适应了这一改变。他有时候真的会忘了雷米在隐蔽行动上有多在行。  
也可能没那么在行。“你弄错方向了！”皮特罗怒道，试图以非主导之位把雷米往目标的位置拽去。  
“不，我没有。译码，记得让斯诺给这位侍者支付丰厚的薪水。”  
“你在干什——”皮特罗几乎喘不上气地开口道，随即雷米脚下刻意一跌，他们就狠狠撞上了一位侍者，令她把一整盘酒水全部泼到了目标的胸口。  
皮特罗把雷米拉起来让他站稳。牌皇为他们湿透了的目标献上最灿烂的微笑。“浩劫！”他吼道，拍着他的背。“好久，没见了！你过得如何，ami（朋友）！”皮特罗努力忍着不笑。  
“很湿润，”亚力克斯啐道，“托你的福。看清你的脚下。”  
“抱歉，”皮特罗插入了对话，亚力克斯这才注意到他，双眼吃惊地瞪大后又愤怒地眯了起来。“脚步太快。我的伴儿想跟上我一定很困难。”  
雷米没有受到冒犯，反而将一只手臂甩到了皮特罗的肩上，仍旧神采奕奕。“Mon bien-aimé（我心爱的）皮特罗，永远都先人一步，嗯？好好享受晚宴吧，萨默斯。”  
“我们会代你向洛娜问好的*，”皮特罗补充说，为此雷米不得不咬着舌头才没笑出来。  
两人努力克制住了自己的笑意，直到他们终于来到其他队伍成员聚集在一起迫切等待的地方，这时他们才对视了一眼，失控地大笑起来。  
“我承认，”皮特罗在窃笑的间隙对雷米说，“把这个糟糕的活动变成一次任务的确是个好主意。”  
“谁敢告诉斯诺你们就完了，”雷米警告道，“雷米看着你们呢，机器人们。”不过，他脸上还是挂着大大的微笑。  
“乐意效劳，”道格回答，挥手揽上两个机器人的肩膀。  
洛娜，作为回应，已经好几周都没有这么开心过了。她在他们两人的面颊上分别吻了一下，说真的，这才让一切努力都值得了。  
好吧。还要加上皮特罗和雷米在电梯间里庆祝性的拥吻。


End file.
